1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for recognizing a surrounding vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and method for recognizing a surrounding vehicle based on wireless access for vehicular environment (WAVE).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, in the field of vehicle technology, active research is underway on a surrounding vehicle recognition method and a lane recognition method for reducing accidents.
In general, lane and surrounding vehicle sensing methods are based on images captured by a camera or a sensor installed on a vehicle.
However, with a lane sensing method based on a camera or a sensor, surrounding vehicles may not be sensed properly depending on weather or outside brightness factor. For example, in clear weather, it is possible to easily sense a lane of a road. However, in a dark environment or a poor weather condition such as snow or rain, lanes may not be sensed through a camera or a sensor, or it is possible to sense a lane only within a narrow field of vision. Even under strong sunlight, direct sunlight illumination into a camera or a sensor may prevent lanes from being easily sensed through image capturing.
Therefore, radar or vision sensors are mainly used as sensors of vehicles, but due to limitations of such sensors, extensive research is underway on a method of recognizing surrounding vehicles using WAVE.
A method of recognizing surrounding vehicles according to related art has a problem in that, at an intersection or a curved road section (e.g., a sharply curved road, an S-shaped road, etc.), it is difficult to recognize surrounding vehicles without the shape of a road.
In relation to this, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0024230 (title: System and Method for Vehicle Control for Collision Avoidance on the basis of Vehicular communication systems) discloses a system which is provided in one vehicle and includes a data generator for generating information data including global positioning system (GPS) location coordinates, a travel direction, and current speed of a vehicle, a vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communicator for transmitting the information to other surrounding vehicles through V2V communication and receiving information data from the other vehicles, and a collision estimator for estimating a probability of collision between the vehicle and the other vehicles using the transmitted and received information data.